Operation: AFTER-MATH
by Portertrain9
Summary: It has only been a short time since Numbuh 1 was taken by the Galactic Kids Next Door. No one is any the wiser. But soon Numbuh 1's disappearance is noticed. Sector V keeps the secret, but can they keep silent forever? Unfortunately, this story will not be updated for a while yet. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND. If anyone says that I do, they are lying like a rug. The only things I own are the two temporary Numbuhs.**

**Hello, all! I've decided to make another FanFic! Now I have 2 going. As you can probably tell by the name, this comes after the KND finale, Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. This is going to be about both Numbuh 1 and everyone else on Earth, but Numbuh 1 will only be appearing through the special method that I thought up. We will stay on Earth for all of this story. I only have one more thing to say: I have another FanFic, and if you want to see it, just go to my profile. Now, let's go see what happens to our friends on Earth:**

**Operation: A.F.T.E.R.-M.A.T.H.**

**Aftermath-**

**Friends**

**Tediously**

**Extend**

**Relief-**

**Many**

**Are**

**Thankfully**

**Happy**

**Kids Next Door Moonbase**

**5-18-06 1200 Hours (12:00 PM)**

Numbuh 362 sat in her chair, high above the Moonbase observation deck floor. The base was bustling with activity. People running to and fro, carrying paperwork, two operatives playing Whizbee, and general disorder down in the lower levels. Numbuh 362 was watching over it all, happy as ever. That is, until she was hit in the head with the Whizbee. Again.

"This is the last time I say it. Numbuhs 97 and 98, I am ordering you to play Whizbee on the Whizbee Deck, or else you won't be allowed to play Whizbee at all!" Numbuh 362 said sternly.

"Y-yes sir, Numbuh 362." Numbuh 97 answered nervously. The two ran off.

"Sir, I have a lot of paperwork for you to sign." Numbuh 65.3 came up, holding a stack of paperwork taller than he was.

"More paperwork?" Numbuh 362 sighed. "Alright, better do it now than later."

Numbuh 65.3 set the paperwork down, making a weak thud as the papers landed on the floor. He stood up, and saluted Numbuh 362, knocking over the stack of papers as well. The papers flew everywhere.

"Sorry, sir!" Numbuh 65.3 rushed to grab the papers.

"That boy might become the next Numbuh 13 if he isn't careful." Numbuh 362 said to herself, shaking her head.

Just then, Numbuh 86 ran up to her.

"Numbuh 362, Numbuh 383 reports that Sector M is being attacked by English teachers!"

"Send Sector V." Numbuh 362 said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. They're the best team we have. Especially with Numbuh 1 leading them." She said that last part under her breath.

Numbuh 86 went over to the huge computer to contact Sector V. She got them on, only to find Numbuh 2 standing there, instead of Numbuh 1.

"Numbuh 2, where is Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 86 demanded.

"He's not here." Numbuh 2 didn't offer any more information

"I can see that, boy. I didn't ask where he wasn't, I asked where he was!"

"He-"

"Never mind. You all are supposed to go to Sector M. They're being attacked by English teachers. Why they can't fight teachers off, I don't know. But it doesn't matter. I want Numbuh 1 to let me know what went on when you get back."

Numbuh 2 didn't move.

"What are you waiting for? GET MOVING, BOY!"

Numbuh 2 signed off in a hurry, not wanting to invoke Numbuh 86's anger anymore.

"Stupid boys, always acting so stupid." Numbuh 86 walked off, muttering.

Numbuh 362 thought it was strange that Numbuh 1 didn't answer. But she didn't have much time to think about it, as Numbuh 65.3 had finally finished picking all the papers back up.

"Here you are, sir. Organized by importance." He said as he put the stack back on the floor. He stood back up, and started to salute. He stopped, looked at the stack of papers, took a step back, and finished the salute. Numbuh 362 saluted him back.

"Good to see you learn things quickly, Numbuh 65.3."

**Sector V Treehouse**

**5-18-06 1300 Hours (1:00 PM)**

After getting back from fighting English teachers, Sector V discussed what to do about Numbuh 86's demand that Numbuh 1 report to her when it they were done. They didn't know what the reaction would be when they found out that Numbuh 1 still wasn't there.

"Man, this is going to be really hard, isn't it?" Numbuh 2 sighed.

"Yeah. We'll never see Numbuh 1 again. I still can't believe he left us to help all those space kids up in Canada. I wonder if he even remembers us. Does he know how hard this is going to be for us to keep this secret?" Numbuh 4 was angry, but talking quietly.

"Now, come on everyone. So Numbuh 1's gone. I know that if he were able to hear us now, I think he would be very disappointed in us!" Numbuh 5 tried to scold them. She wasn't any happier than they were, but she couldn't have them acting like this. But then, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Numbuh 5 is right. If I could hear you right now, I would be very disappointed. And since I can hear you right now, I am very disappointed."

Everyone turned around and faced the computer. There was Numbuh 1 on the screen. They couldn't see anything around him, but they didn't care.

"Numbuh 1!"

"It's you!"

"I can't believe this!"

"Numbuh 1!"

Everyone said at once. Numbuh 1 waited for the noise to go down.

"Hey, guys. I miss you up here." He said.

"Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5 didn't think you were allowed to have any contact with us anymore." Numbuh 5 said, confused.

"I'm not."

"Then how are you talking to us?"

"You didn't really think I would forget you guys, did you? I couldn't stay up here forever without saying hello, at least. Besides, their computer security programs are pitiful. Numbuh 2 makes better software security. So, I hacked the communications, and made a secure line that the GKND can't get into. We can talk whenever I have free time."

"They have more advanced everything, and they can't prevent someone from communicating from their home planet?" Numbuh 2 was astounded. He made better security software than the GKND.

"Yes, old friend. I don't know why that is."

"Numbuh 1, how are you able to talk to us without anyone noticing? I mean, they may not be able to get into the line, but that doesn't mean they can't hear you talking." Numbuh 5 asked.

"I have my own room in the ship I now command. I made some upgrades to it. It is now soundproof to anyone outside the door. I also want Numbuh 2 to make a security program that automatically shuts down the connection with us if anyone tries anything. Think you can do it, Numbuh 2?"

"Depends on what you mean by anything."

"Like if someone else contacts me on my computer. Or if there's someone outside the door that I don't know about. That type of thing."

"I can do it. But, how will I get it to you?"

"My next mission will bring me close to Earth, so when everyone is asleep, I will come to the Treehouse and pick it up."

"Okay, when?"

"Next Monday. I will come at midnight, so leave it in the living room."

Everyone agreed. Numbuh 1 was about to sign off, but Numbuh 3 stopped him.

"Numbuh 1, can we come and see you when you pick up the present?"

Numbuh 1 was confused.

"What present?"

"The one Numbuh 2 is making for you, silly."

"Yes, Numbuh 3, you can come see me." Numbuh 1 laughed.

"Oh, will you bring us presents from other planets?"

Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I'll see what I can do."

Then, he ended the call. The others went back to their rooms, and Numbuh 2 started working on the program Numbuh 1 had ordered. They had all forgotten about Numbuh 86's orders in all the excitement.

**Well, the first chapter. I wonder how people will take Numbuh 1 still being in the show. Or rather, the story. Anyway, as in my first FanFic, any and all criticism or advice you might have will be taken into account. Let me know what I can improve on. Thanks to any and everybody who has helped, whether in my older story, or in this story. I say this because this story will eventually be old as well. Anyway, see you next chapter!**

**-Portertrain9**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do now own the KND. I wish I did, though. Oh, how much longer it would have gone. Ever wonder how long it would have gone on if Mr. Warburton's contract hadn't run out?**

**Hello, once again. If you are reading this, then I got good feedback from you all. Thanks to FrittzyCrazy, Gamewizard2008, and Will Zona for that positive feedback. I know it has been some time, but I have kept my promise about updating before a week was up. I don't have anything else to say, so we'll just cut to the story:**

**Operation: A.F.T.E.R.-M.A.T.H.**

**Aftermath-**

**Friends**

**Tediously**

**Extend**

**Relief-**

**Many**

**Are**

**Thankfully**

**Happy**

**Sector V Treehouse**

**5-19-06 0900 Hours (9:00 AM)**

"WHY DIDN'T NUMBUH 1 REPORT BACK?!"

Everyone winced at the Scottish girl's shouts. Numbuh 86 was busy chewing Sector V out for not reporting back after battling the English teachers in Sector M the day before.

"I SPECIFICALLY SAID THAT NUMBUH 1 WAS TO REPORT BACK AS SOON AS THE MISSION WAS OVER YESTERDAY! WHY DIDN'T HE?!"

Numbuh 5 answered.

"He couldn't report back."

"Well, go get him. We can find out why he was unable to report back yesterday." Numbuh 86's voice took on a dangerously sweet tone. Numbuh 5 didn't move.

"Did you not hear me? MOVE!"

"I can't." Numbuh 5 said.

"WHY NOT?! WHAT MAKES YOU _SO _INCAPABLE OF GOING TO GET ANOTHER KIDS NEXT DOOR OPERATIVE WHO LIVES IN THE SAME TREEHOUSE AS YOU?!" Numbuh 86 shouted.

"Uh…" Numbuh 5 didn't answer. Instead, she cut the transmission, knowing that that would make Numbuh 86 even angrier. She really didn't care, though. Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 were silent for a moment, not sure of what to say. Then Numbuh 2 spoke up.

"Well, now what? You know Numbuh 86 is going to be really angry with us."

"Yeah, she might even come down here herself!" Numbuh 4 said, not exactly relishing the thought.

"Or worse, Numbuh 362 might come!" Numbuh 3 said.

Numbuh 5 thought about all this. She really didn't know what to do.

"Well, we'll just have to cross those bridges if and when we come to them."

Everyone else nodded. Having nothing else to do, they left. Numbuh 5 was about to do the same, when the computer got a call from Moonbase.

"Here we go again." Numbuh 5 said as she answered the call.

**Sector V Treehouse**

**5-16-06 1200 Hours (12:00 PM)**

Three hours later, the entire Sector V stood waiting in the hanger. The second call had been from Numbuh 362, who had been told by Numbuh 86 that Numbuh 5 refused to get her Sector Leader. It had gone relatively well, until the end. That was when Numbuh 362 said she and Numbuh 86 were going to visit the Treehouse to get a verbal report from Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5's first thought was "Yeah, I thought you might." Much to the embarrassment of Numbuh 1, his relationship with the Soopreme Leaduh wasn't exactly a secret, at least to Sector V. They knew all about it. So it was no surprise to any of them when Numbuh 362 decided to visit. They did panic, however, since Numbuh 1 wasn't there to give a report. So, they decided to make a fake Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 2 had built a robotic Numbuh 1. The robot looked exactly like Numbuh 1, with the exception of having metallic skin, a square head, two claws for hands, and pipes for arms and legs. So it really looked nothing like Numbuh 1. But they hoped it would fool Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 86.

They had been waiting for about 15 minutes for the Soopreme Leaduh. They heard the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.'s **(Kids Next Door C.O.O.L.B.U.S.: Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously-Boasts Unbeatable Speed)** engines in the distance, signifying that Numbuh 362 was almost at the Treehouse. The vehicle came into view and landed in the hanger. Sector V and the robot stood at attention as Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 362 exited the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"At ease, everyone." Numbuh 362 said as everyone saluted her. She looked over at Numbuh 1.

"Something's different about you, Numbuh 1. New shoes?"

"Syntax unclear. Please rephrase." The robotic Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 5 jumped in front of the robot, trying to cover up its mistake. She laughed nervously.

"Yeah, he did get new shoes. Now, I'm sure you're busy, so we'll just give you the report right here."

"Oh, no. I have nothing to do. That's why I was able to come down here. I have the rest of the day, until dinner of course." Numbuh 5 thought quickly, trying to come up with an excuse that would get Sector V out of the current situation.

"Well, we're going to go to the ice cream shop after this. We have to celebrate, uh, Mushi's birthday!" Numbuh 5 tried to make a story up.

"But Numbuh 5, Mushi's birthday is-"Numbuh 3 started, only to have a glare shot at her from Numbuh 5. Numbuh 362 didn't seem to notice the interruption.

"Well, we can tag along to. Anything for ice cream, right? Wait, who's Mushi?"

"Mushi is Numbuh 3's little sister. And we're having a private party, so you can't come with us."

Numbuh 362 looked disappointed.

"Oh, okay. Well, let's hear it, Numbuh 1." She looked at the robotic version of the Sector's leader.

The robot had been given the mission highlights by Numbuh 2, so they were accurate. It didn't take long for the robot to finish, so when it was done, the others got ready to leave. Numbuhs 362 and 86 left, thinking that Sector V was actually going to an ice cream parlor. As soon as the two officers were gone, Sector V breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was way too close." Numbuh 5 said.

Everyone agreed.

"Hey, since we're not supposed to be here, why don't we go get some ice cream?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Numbuh 5 wanted ice cream too.

Sector V left the Treehouse. Numbuh 3 started thinking about Numbuh 1.

"I want to get him a present, too." She said under her breath.

"What?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I said I wanted to get Numbuh 1 a present. Numbuh 2 is getting him something, and Numbuh 1 said he would bring presents for all of us. Why don't we get him a present?"

Everyone thought about this. They decided that Numbuh 1 should get a present too.

"Let's do it." Numbuh 5 said. So, after getting some ice cream, they all went off to get their presents for Numbuh 1.

**Well, that bring chapter 2 to a close. We'll see what Sector V got Numbuh 1 next time. They had a close call, didn't they? Well, until next time.**

**-Portertrain9**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry to inform you that I can't continue writing this story for some time. My computer is out of commission, and I don't have access to another computer. I know that that may seem strange, since everyone has at least 10 computers in their house. But I don't. In fact, I'm typing this to you from the library. Now, that doesn't mean that I won't be writing stories at all. I will try to update every Sunday, here at the library. So check back every Sunday, and I will hopefully havec updated. Again, I'm sorry, but there isn't anything I can do about it. I will have my computer-and regular story schedule- as soon as possible. There is nothing I can currently do about it. So, until I have my computer fixed, I will only be updating Operation: F.R.I.E.N.D.S. The only reason I'm doing that particular story is because I want to center my story around events happening around here. As in Christmas. Anyways, I will try to have my computer back as soon as possible. I'm thinking it will be around January or beginning of February. So, until then, this story will be on pause. See you later.**

**-Portertrain9**


End file.
